A walk in the park~
TakedaInkroe TakedaMiyuki TakedaInkroe: "Come on! Keep up!" -I demanded, leaping from one large tree branch to the other above Miyuki, our trail through the forest from home to the Main Gate Compound, I loathed using the Thunder God Gates and avoided them almost entirely when I could afford to not use them, prefering to exercise and run, body flicker or casually walk the miles of distance, forests, plains and river banks; marsh lands, dirt tracks and grassland.. as of now we were in the forest.. her chasing behind me as we progressed in our journey.. but this was not simply an act of movement from one place to another.. I was demanding she keep up.. demanding she push herself.. today I was not going easy on her.. and if she fell behind, I would leave her to find me at the Compound.. Though obviously.. I desired her to push herself further.. make herself faster.. her heart stronger.. her body fitter.. and her reactionary mind.. I wanted that to approach my own level.. and as such.. I had attacked her as I jumped from the second branch to the next, a turning spin, a rotating whirl in the air, as my left hand passed to my back and beneath the weight of Samehada, pulling out a kunai, one which I threw.. directly into her path, aiming to cut her throat- TakedaMiyuki: -My face, stern as ever as I push forward. Running as fast as I could, I kick off from the ground after having my legs bend just slightly to give me more momentum. About four feet into the air, I kick against a tree trunk to push me up higher enough to grab one of its branches. Having a good grip with my bandaged up hands, I clench my teeth as I swing myself over to the next branch. Landing on the branch with my feet firmly pressed against it, I quickly jump to another. Trying so very hard to keep this pace and exceed even more on it, I want to portray the fact of me not giving up...not being a slacker. I watch him closely as he suddenly turned into a spinning motion. I quickly reach for my pouch as I watch his hand reach to his back. Grabbing a kunai, I do not even blink once I watch him so intently throw a Kunai at me...I place my right hand forward, gripping my Kunai tightly, I flick my wrist. Aiming the Kunai at his, I throw it straight at it. Just in case, I shoot my right hand out as I now switch branches. Following behind, I pick up my pace to regain my position of being not too far but not too close to him since his distraction slowed me by three seconds.- TakedaInkroe: -I smiled beneath my tight bandaged mask, I watched her Kunai sail through the air and collide with my own before I landed and kicked off the branch, bending my left knee on arrival, lowering myself for only a moment before pushing away again with force enough to send me to the next branch, a thick dead branch cleaned of leaves as now both hands reached into my pouches, one hand took a smoke bomb and threw it down at my destination, sailing clean through the air the smoke bomb crashed into the dead branch and filled the area for a ten feet radius with smoke, instantly on landing in its midst I performed both the Clone technique, taking only a single hand seal with my free hand as my clone leapt back through the smoke towards her, its Samehada drawn, its eye glaring and its words loud- "Dodge this!!" -Obviously.. the clone once touched would burst into nothingness.. but I figured the sight of me.. and Samehada.. attacking her would put her in a state.. a state she needed to experience.. in my other hand I was holding another kunai, waiting a few seconds before leaping down to the forest ground and continuing my sprint.- TakedaMiyuki: - My eyes widens a bit as the area surrounding me becomes full of smoke..smoke bomb? I become highly alert, rationalizing what his next move might be. I have to get out of the smok, fast. I leap down onto the ground. Knowing that at any moment, maybe in a minute or two, the smoke would rise. My eyes widens slightly as I take notice of a figure running towards me. I reach for another kunai in my pouch. In crouching postion as I bend my knees, I look up in slight horror as I watch him come towards me with the Samehada. No. Stop. Think. I leap back slightly to bring more space between him and I, give me more time to rationalize. He detonated a smoke bomb...that means he is trying to hide form my plain site of what he had done..clone..Maybe. I cannot take any chances of him not making one. He is a kage after all, so, I test out my theory as I fling the Kunai from my right hand, aiming at his inner thigh just in case it was not a clone. I watch him poof before me. Growling, I take off in a sprint in the same direction I truly saw him before the smoke had appeared.- TakedaInkroe: -Poof went my clone behind me, and as I had continued running I heard her steps catching up to me, next test.. I slowed my running, but did not halt my running.. not that it would matter for the moment.. all that would matter was the.. Splash.. of my feet smacking a puddle as I jogged.. that break of sound, that audio while she was not far behind me, that was my way in.. I used that disturbance of noise from the calm environment and sent a pass of chakra back into her, a genjutsu.. I flooded her senses with false information, her ears would hear the continued noise of me running, her eyes would behold the vision of me continuing and her sense of touch would also be left mimiced as I would have her believe she could control her own movement.. but in reality, if my genjutsu worked, if my chakra had slipped unnoticed into her body, she would be seeing the world as it should be, her running after me.. but both of us, in reality.. would be standing dead still as I waited for her, even if it only took a second to arise from her Genjutsu.. within the Genjutsu there would be some flaws, for I had not dedicated a large wealth of chakra to its creation.. there would be no sense of taste and no sense of smell.- TakedaMiyuki: -I blink a few moments as I hear a splash of water...perhaps he stepped onto a puddle? I continue my pace, trying to push farther to catch up but I could not seem to do it. It must be from all that training..and starting to train with those weights. I should be gaining speed by now, I take in a deep breath. Inhaling....eh? I breathe out as I do not take in the usual smell of pine...My eyes narrows as I notice I did not even reach a puddle that he might have stepped into. Wait a second...I halt as I continue to hear his foot steps before me. I part my lips a bit, I look around quickly, everything seems normal except I cannot smell the plants of the environment..I flick my tongue a bit as I take note of the lack of taste from the air...Genjutsu.. I quickly bring my hands up into a seal as I shout-"Kai release"- Quickly placing my hand to my pouch, I grab another Kunai with my right hand as my left goes before me in a defensive position. I look to him as he stands before me. Calm. My eyes dart about around me, another clone? Not loosening my grip, I await for his movements. My knees bent as I lean more onto my right foot while my left slides slightly forward.-